La vida de una acrobata
by mei takashi
Summary: Clara hudson es una acrobata que trabaja en el circo el arca de noé su "padre" Baron kelvin la cuido desde que la encontro ganandose la vida en las horribles calles de londres la trato como una princesa y era conciderada la reina del circo pero de todos los cuidados que tuvo no se sentiaq feliz asi que decide irse del circo -OC- Actualizado! Cap 5 leve contenido XD /
1. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1 En **busca** de la libertad**

Narracion de Clara ON

Hoy dia viernes del mes de marzo me estaba preparando para mi acto del sabado en el circo soy una acrobata y me apodan "miss kitty" por que creen que me pongo orejas y cola de gato para darle mas atencion a mis actos y al publico y no es asi soy Clara hudson una kemono de parte Nekomimi osea tengo caracteristicas de gato que no se como vine a este mundo no conoci a mis padres pero me acuerdo que me ganaba la vida haciendo acrobacias en las duras calles de londers pero estoy mas que segura que no me llamaba la atencion de las personas mas que todos de los hombres por mi talento sino porque era o soy conciderada como adorable en un sentido asqueroso y repulsivo... asqueroso y repulsivo ja no me gusta ser directa al hablar de eso... pero me refiero que han intentado violarme o comprarme con grandes cantidades de dinero por sexo siempre me he conciderado como una tentacion para los hombres pero tambien me acuerdo que alguien me adopto baron kelvin mi "padre" el es el creador del circo ya mencionado y me cuido y me trato como su hija mas que sus otros "hijos" me compra vestidos costosos y cuando era mas niña me inscribio en una escuela claro no era la mejor escuela pero tuve "educacion"

¡Ah! Y tambien tengo hermanos y a los que mas quiero son a doll y joker aah mi amado creo que me enamore de el la primera vez que mi "padre" me lo presento me alegro tanto que no sea mi hermano de sangre porque me siento muy atraida hacia el pero igual siento como algo de insesto cuando intento declararme ¡oh! Y tambien soy la menor bueno aunque no lo crean peter y wendy son mucho mayores que yo no quisiera saber cuantos años tienen pero yo se que soy la menor porque solo tengo 16 pero aun asi yo quiero a todos mi hermanos

Narracion de clara OFF

-¿clara? ¡clara! - Donde estas busco algo preocupada doll a la acrobata en la parca del circo

-¿ah? Ah hola hermana doll que pasa –contesto la joven que se encontraba en lo alto de la parca donde se hacen los trapecios

-¡hay por dios! Clara baja de alli ahora si te caes y pierdes algun organo tendras que utilizar protesis –aclaro la muñeca

Narracion de clara ON

Aah! Mi hermana doll siempre preocupada por mi es muy dulce y agradable jajaja como me gusta asustarla y hacerle bromas pero deje de asustarla con mis bromas de caídas para no darle un infarto... se me había olvidado todos nos falta un organo en el caso de doll ella le falta el ojo izquierdo pero ellos tienen prótesis si pero hechos con el polvo de los huesos de los niños que secuestramos antes pensé que eran de cerámica pero al final supe que eran hechos por eso el que los crea es el doctor del circo que esta pendiente de nosotros y mas de mi por que no lo se pero es un sadico adora experimentar con los niños agradezco tanto que "mi padre" me "proteja" de ese sadico otra excusa mas para poder escapar de este esta prision del dolor

Narracion de clara OFF

-SI LO SE NO ME LO REPITAS YA SE QUE SOY LA UNICA QUE NO TIENE PROTESIS EN EL CIRCO- grito clara para que su hermana la pudiera escuchar mejor

-que bueno que lo sepas pero igual no te molestes- le contesto de manera tierna a la acróbata

-¡doll! Hay estas donde te habías metido ¿sabes en donde esta kitty?- pregunto joker que se encontraba en la entrada trasera del parque

-AQUÍ ESTOY HERMANIII-grito la joven cuando se soltó de la cuerda

-¡Clara no clara por dios!-grito desesperada la joven de pelo blanco controlando el susto que le iba a dar un desmayo

-TOOO aquí estoy hermanito- empezó a reir la acróbata mientras daba giros en la cuerda

-TU CLARA QUE TE HE DICHO DE ASUSTARME ASI CASI ME MUERO Y ES ENSERIO- reclamo con el corazon en la garganta y palida la muñeca tratando de respirar

-tranquila doll kitty se sabe cuidar ella no es descuidada- trato de calmar a la palida muchacha

-si hermanita tienes que tenerme confianza como joker y dime por que me buscas- le sonrio a joker de manera tierna

-Emm nuestro padre quiere verte- trato de calmar un sonrojo muy notable a la sonrisa de clara

-Ah ya voy- contesto algo triste al escuchar otra cosa de lo que deseaba escuchar

Narración clara ON

Siempre quise que joker me dijera algo personal como te amo o quisiera estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas yo se que le gusto beast me lo grito en la cara después de que ella se le declarara y el la rechazo por eso ella me odia y no me considera su hermana aunque sigo pensando si le gusto como mujer o me quiere como su hermanita menor busca problemas que busca amor

Llego a las puertas en donde se encontraba detrás de ellas mi "padre" prefiero mil veces que el me llame en la oficina que en su cuarto de tan solo pensarlo me pone la piel fría y me da un asco horrible. Abro la puerta y pido permiso para seguir adelante sentí una gran alivio cuando vi que la oficina no estaba sola también se encontraba Beast y Dagger se que el no intentaría tocarme el nunca lo intento pero siento en su mirada asquerosamente lujuriosa aunque tenga toda la cara vendada se que esa es su mirada al verme todos estos años. Entre con la mirada baja y mi "padre" me saludo y pidio que me acercara a su escritorio preferí tomar distancia por temor pero a el no le importo mi "padre" me sonrio y me entrego una caja le pregunte que y me dijo que lo abriera con algo de temor lo abrí y era un costoso traje completamente negro con algunos toques rosados casi fucsia con bordados brillantes y piedras brillantes con unos guantes casi me desmayo al ver ese vestido y me pregunte a mi misma donde consiguio tanto dinero me imagino que vendio los organos de los niños secuestrados beast se quedo baca abierta y sin olvidar a dagger no te en su mirada algo de envidia no se por que pero no me importo mi padre me volvió a sonreír y me dijo que me retirara respondi inclinando un poco mi cuerpo hacia adelante y me fui algo apurada de la oficina era tarde asi que me fui directo a mi cuarto a dormir para estar lista para mi acto de mañana


	2. Capitulo 2 Mi ultimo Acto

Narracion clara ON

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde me desperte desde la 6 am y todos mis hermanos estaban practicando y por supuesto yo tambien pasamos 3 horas practicando y despues cada quien por su lado ahora estoy en mi cuarto maquillandome y poniendome el traje que mi "padre" compro para el acto de hoy me queda perfecto pero senti una gran incomodidad mis pensamientos repulsivos fueron interumpidos cuando escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta -20 minutos para salir eres el acto especial de hoy- no me senti nerviosa al escuchar eso como la mayoria de mis hermanos al contrario me senti aliviada al saber que solo faltan unas horas para irme de esta prision me puses los guantes negros y Sali de mi cuarto camine por los pasillos para entrar a la parca en ese momento por suerte pude escuchar que ya debo salir senti un pequeño escalofrio habitual y apresure el paso para entrar a la parca

Entre a la parca y se empezaron a escuchar aplausos no podria estar mas feliz al escuchar los aplausos me sentia tan relajada; en ese momento la musica empezo a sonar y era ¡hora de mi acto! Vueltas saltos y caidas perfectas giros y giros y mas maniobras uno de los trucos que suelo hacer estoy tan feliz y concentrada... ja la acrobacia es mi vida... mi vida? Si enserio fuera mi vida por que quiero uir de el? Al final de las actuaciones mias y las de mis otros hermanos: doll peter y wendy beast dagger y jumbo es momento de irme del circo.

Narracion de clara OFF

-Por fin son las 11:30 de la noche ya me voy- susuro clara mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo

-¿Clara? Que haces a esta hora despierta no tienes sueño- pregunto joker que se encontraba detrás de ella

-¡ah por dios joker! Casi me matas- exclamo al escucharlo

-perdon... pero que haces nuestro padre sabe que vas a salir a esta hora-

-no; me voy para siempre del circo-

-¡estas loca! Como que te vas nos vas a dejar... ¿me vas a dejar?-exclamo algo triste

-yo no quiero dejarte a ti y a mis hermanitos mayores pero yo no quiero aguantar las rarezas de nuestro "padre" sabes las cosas cosas feas que ha hecho y nunca podre olvidar lo que me dijo lo que trato de hacerle al joven phantomhive cuando era un niño mas pequeño "nuestro padre" el es un mounstro y no quiero se hija de una bestia como el ademas ten un recuerdo mio para que no te olvides de mi- susuro mientras se acercaba a el y darle un tierno beso en los labios y le entrega una de sus pinzas de pelo con forma de un lazo pequeño

-clara – dijo tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar

-no joker yo me voy no se a donde pero estuve en la calle por tanto tiempo que se cuidarme sala asi que no te preocupes si- sonrio a joker para luego salir del lugar sin voltear a ver a joker por ultima vez

-pero- trato de hacerle cambiar de opinion pero sabia que era imposible

Narracion clara ON

Pude notar la mirada triste de joker creo que le dolio no claro que le dolio lo pude notar no solo como me hablaba si no como respondio a mi beso... me respondio como si nunca volveria a tocarlos y si es asi me siento muy mal por besarlo talvez no debi besarlo Sali a paso rapido por las frias calles de londres deseando no toparme con un violador o un maleante no tengo nada de valor para que me roben solo tengo una camisa marron y un pantalon gris con rallas que yo misma cosi para mis practicas en el circo se que va hacer dificil Sali adelante en las horribles calles pero prefiero mil y un millon de veces esto que vivir en el infierno de sonrisas y trajes elegantes

Narracion clara OFF

**Dia siguiente**

-buenos dias boochan hoy le traigo te negro y tarta de manzana-dijo abriendo las cortinas un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-uhmp- respondio cansado un niño de 13 años molesto por la luz del dia que no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo

-se ve fatigado boochan quien lo manda dormir tan tarde los iños deben dormir a partir de las 8pm para crecer-trato de entrar en conversacion el mayordomo

-uhmp- respondio

Ok boochan tome si desea lea el articulo de la cuarta pagina-le entrega al joven el periodico

-uhmp- tomo el periodico y empezo a buscar el articulo que el demonio casi se atraganta con la tarta al leer el articulo

"_El dia de ayer sabado a las 12 en punto de la noche la joven acrobata miss kitty la cual nombre original es CLARA HUDSON se ha desaparecido del circo EL ARCA DE NOE le pedimos a todo aquel que la halla visto por favor comuniquese con la policia ella es una joven de cabello azul hasta los hombros le pedimos su ayuda la recompenza de la busqueda es de 40 mil gracias!"_

el joven chico permanecio unos minutos en silencio tratando calmar su preocupacion y desesperacion hasta que rompio el silencio

-se nota muy perdido en sus pensamientos boochan ¿acaso le preocupa lo que le pase a la joven mujer?- pregunto el mayordomo mientras retiraba el periodico del escritorio donde se encontraba ciel

-emm eh que dijistes- pregunto algo perdido ciel

-Le pregunto ¿por que esta tan preocupado por la joven mujer acaso la conoce de algun otro lugar que no sea el circo?-volvio a preguntar tratando de disimular las ganas de saber.


	3. Capítulo 3 La busqueda

Narracion clara ON

Me encontraba en las calles de londres disfrutando de la temperatura ni tan congelada ni tan caliente es como temperatura fresca como odio el calor siempre la odie y seguire odiandolo en fin estaba caminando hasta que pare de golpe al escuchar un niño que esta vendiendo el periodico decia y repetia miss kitty a desaparecido la recompenza por encontrarla es de 40mil me congele por unos segundos y llegue a pensar que «baron se entero que me escape abra sido joker que le dijo» pense pero se que joker no haria eso el me protegeria cueste lo que cueste yo lo se por eso confio plenamente en el. Me di cuenta que no debo estar a la vista publica a si que rapidamente me escondi en un pequeño espacio alado de un local que reparanban no se que cosas pero me quede hay para que luego que se valla mas gente pueda irme

Narracion de clara OFF

« La mansion phantomhive»

-¿preocupado yo? No no lo estoy es que talvez no esta desaparecida si no ese desgraciado la haya hecho algo malo es sadicoque deberia morir-respondio friamente el amo y siguio tomando su te

-¡oh! Ya entiendo boochan no esta preocupada solo que – penso un momento- al final le interesa la joven- redacto el mayordoma con sarcasmo

-s-si e-eso es lo que es- tartamudeo el menor

-no le creo boochan usted no me puede mentir tengame confianza –

-maldito- susuro entre dientes

-ok a ella si la conozco desde hace tiempo en una reunion en la cual asistí cuando era un niño Barón kelvín tambien asístio y la presento a mi padre ; mi padre le daba asco barón pero la chica no yo no me di cuenta al principio que ella estaba asusta da o nerviosa pero no era por que era timida si no que le tiene fobia al maldito ese ; y pues en ese tiempo se me hacia muy bonita ella pero era antes –

-¡ahora entiendo boochan ella es su primer amor que lindo!- exclamo sonriente

- no seas imbecil ella me caia bien no que me gustaba- se paro del escritorio – ahora vamos a retirar que otra vez tuve que mandarlo a reparar como es posible que finian lo haya partido por la mitad otra vez –

-es dificil encontrar buena servidumbre boochan-

« En el local»

-oh otra vez usted niño es la tercera vez que se le rompe el baston debe tener cuidado no es un juguete- hablo el reparador mientras le entregaba el objeto

- entregale el dinero sebastian y vamonos no quiero que discutal con esta basura-

Salieron del local para ir al caruaje caminaron por unos minutos y luego chocan con al joven amo sebastian se da cuenta de eso y rapidamente le agara fuerte mente el brazo de esa persona

¡ hey sueltame que te pasa deja me ¡- trato de safarse del fuerte agarre pero era imposible

Sebastian miro el rostro sonrojado de la chica una extaña sensacion que nunca antes habia sentido ni por un humano ni menos por otro demonio .


	4. Capitulo 4 Capturada

— ¡Ya s-sueltame m-mayordomo abusivo!- tartamudeo sonrojada

— ¿boochan?- miro al chico algo asombrado por la expresion de asombro por parte del menor

— sueltala sebastian no fue se culpa-

Narracion clara ON

Me senti mas que rara al agarre del mayordomo no se por que pero me siento muy nerviosa tanto que en cualquier momento no me veria como una simple humana mis orejas y se mostrarian y ¡bum! Soy juguete para los cientificos pero aun asi no logro entender por uqe estoy tan nerviosa y no es por pensar que me devolverian al circo si no que el tiene algo raaro tan raro que nunca llege a sentir cuando estaba sola en mi cuarto con joker

Narracion clara OFF

— Ok boochan

— tu eres la que se escapo del circo – pregunto ciel

— ¡no no me lleven de vuelta no quiero se lo pido ciel no me lleve alla!- grito y empezo a llorar

— Y tampoco estoy pensando en llevarte hay no te preocupes... sebastian llevatela ella se va a quedar en la mansion-ordeno

— Como ordene – afirmo

«En la mansion phantomhive»

— ahh que horror con la desaparicion de kittyella era la mejor y la adoraba- dijo triste meirin sentada en unos bancos en el patio trasero

— No digas "era" la van a encontrar ella adora el circo y va a volver- contesto entusiasta bardroy

— yo no creo bardroy pero esperemos que sea asi verdad tanaka- sonrio finian

— Jo jo jo-

— ah el joven amo llego tan rapido! Grito y salio corriendo meirin

— Los cuatro salieroncorriendo del patio trasero al mansion para recibir a su amo pero casi se les va el alma al ver a la "desaparecida"

— ¡aah esta aquí esta aquí!- gritaron histericos los tres

— ¿Qué?- pregunto ciel

— ¡e-ella miss kitty esta aquí!- volvieron a gritar

— ¡bardroy tiene razon usted lo sabe todo!- exclamo finian y empezo a saltar con meirin

— ¡ ya dejense de tonterias! –grito-¡ no tienen nada que hacer y no digan que no vallan a trabajar!-ordeno el mayordomo

— ¡si! Salieron corriendo del lugar atemorrizados

Narracion clara ON

— Llegue a la mansion phantomhive estoy tan asustada que tengo la piel erizada como deseo salir de aquí pero ese mayordomo me tiene agarrada como si fuera un maleante o algo asi pense que me habia soltado pero no fue asi talvez me volvio agarrar cuando me baje o no se cuando hice mi ultimo intento al safarme pero parece que estoy aferada a una estatua no se movia ni un poco por todos los jalones que hacia

Narracion clara OFF

- ok si no me vas a entregarme por que estoy aquí- pregunto cansada de todo sus intentos al escapar

— no escuchastes que te vas a quedar aquí o tienes otro lugar para ir-

— pues la verdad no pero porque me ayudas si soy muy inferior a ti personas como tu nos tratan muy mal y de ejemplo tu propio padre-

— si... pero yo no soy igual a el y te ayudo porque porque –paro por un momento- quiero eso es todo- respondio nervioso

— sebastian llevala a su nuevo cuarto para que descanse-

— Como ordene- respondio

Paste your document here...


	5. capitulo 5 Confundida

— Como ordene – contesto el mayordomo tomando el brazo de la joven

Narracion Clara

El mayordomo me tomo con fuerza el brazo y me "jalo" directamente a los largos pasillos mi cuerpo reacciono de manera extraña como si sintiera...placer, nunca me he conciderado una mujer masoquista que raro suena eso... en fin nunca me he concidero eso como mi hermana beast que siempre nos contaba sus historias a doll y a mi. Cada vez que mis hermanas beast y wendy intercambiaban "conocimientos" doll se escondia en su cuarto para no escuchar nada mientras yo me escondia para poder escuchar lo que decian e imaginarlo todo lo que decian con joker...imaginar su cuerpo pegado al mio disfrutando y llegando a un... mi cuerpo reacciono ante los recuerdos y cada vez que eso pasaba no se podia contener mis orejas se pondrian a la vista unas de mis caracteristicas de nekomimi que siempre trae de esconder. Deje de sentir la presion del agarre del mayordomo y aunque tengo que admitir que este mayordomo tiene algo que me hace sentir diferente,rara...excitada...

Me acuerdo que varias veces nos hemos visto antes la primera vez fue en el circofue justamente el dia que beast decidio declararle su amor a mayordomo estaba con beast porque no se pero no le di importancia, despues el entro a mi cuarto "sin darce cuenta" cuando me estaba vistiendo practicamente en paños menores que vergüenza me dio en ese momentopero lo peor de eso es que mis orejas y mi cola se movia de lado a otro intercambiamos miradas. Yo me quede en un estado leve de shock pero el mayordomo no parecia sorprendido ni nada parecido solo sonrio se disculpo y seguido cerrando la puerta en ese momento no sabia si preguntarle si estaba perdido o darle una fuerte bofetada

Narracion de clara OFF

— Señorita acrobata acrobata ya llegamos –dijo viendola fijamente

— Ah?... ah si gracias –sonrio falsamente tratando de no verlo

El mayordomo abrio la puerta de la habitacion indicandole a la chica que pasara y cerro la puerta con seguro

— ¿ por que cierra con seguro?

— Por nada señorita boochan me pidio que usted durmiera bien hoy –empezo a acercarse a ella—Por eso... debe cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la de dormir — sonrio con picardia

— Emmm gracias –solto una carcajada nerviosa –entonces ¿ se puede retirar para poder cambiarme?

— Oh por supuesto pero no lo necesitara luego –termino de acercarse acoralandola en la pared –¿usted no es humana cierto?

— D-de que me habla por supuesto que lo soy voltea la mirada. Al estar a pocos centimetros de sus labios la ponia nerviosa que nada en el mundo

— Solto una suave carcajada –no debe mentirme señorita... usted no tiene esencia

— ¿ esencia humana? No entiendo de que me habla

Naracion clara

Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que no soy humana como es que lo sabe... talvez por aquella vez en el circo no podria ser eso paso hace un tiempo y parecia no darse cuenta pero... Lo mire a los ojos tratando de disimular mis nervios y temor de que el en verdad sepa que no soy humana es porque... no me acuerdo como se dice al estar cerca de el en ese momento me quito la boina que no me acordaba que lo llevaba puesto mostrando mis orejas estuve apunto de desmayarme cuando senti sus labios juntarse con los mios besandome con pasion y le respondi al beso no se porque pero lo hice. Senti su fria mano meterse debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi vientre luego me quito la camisa, dejo de besarme para empezar otra vez con mi cuello hice lo que pude para no soltar ni un solo gemido pero mi cuerpo empezo a traicionarme.

Me temo del brazo y me acosto en la cama y siguio besandome me desabrocho el pantalon dispuesto a bajarlo pero se detuvo viendome con una sonrisa

Narracion off

— Que le pasa señorita no quiere que continue –dijo suspicaz

— N-no... no se –dijo contrariada

— Todavia va a negar que no es humana –acaricio sus orejas— nunca observe cuando se los puso señorita –ironizo

— Sebastian...-grito ciel desde otra parte de la mansion

— Aahj boochan importunando... señorita acrobata no se inquiete en otro momento finalizaremos lo que empezamos duerma bien –se levanto de la cama y se retiro de la habitacion.


End file.
